Ham Ham Shorts: Starring Hamtaro and Stan
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A couple of short stories all starring Hamtaro and Stan as the main two characters.
1. Summary

**Ham Ham Shorts: Starring Hamtaro and Stan**

 **Hey guys! Dizzle Ham Ham Writer here! Since Hamtaro and Stan are my favorite characters in the series, I'm going to do a few short stories starring the two of them. The others will be in some the stories too, but this will focus on Hamtaro and Stan. Most of these are meant to be funny short stories. So doing this will be pretty fun to do. Anywho, enjoy.**


	2. Broham to Broham

**Story 1: Broham to Broham**

Hamtaro was just sitting on a stool in the clubhouse just thinking about things. Stan, holding his maracas came over to Hamtaro to talk to him.

Stan: Hey Hamtaro! (shaking maracas)

Hamtaro: (cheering) Oh hey Stan. What's up?

Stan: Nothing much. How are you?

Hamtaro: I'm good.

Stan: Hamtaro, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Stan: It's really important. I have to ask you something broham to broham.

Hamtaro: Ask me what?

Stan: It's about Bijou.

Hamtaro: (worried) What is Bijou sick?

Stan: No. She's fine. It's just I want to know.

Hamtaro: Know what?

Stan: What do you think about her? Do you like her or not?

Hamtaro: Well of course I like her, we are friends after all.

Stan: (sweat drop) No that's not like I mean. Do you "like" her? Like sis likes Max?

Hamtaro: (blushes) You mean...like that?

Stan: Yeah! So do you?

Hamtaro: Uhhh...I don't know what to say about it.

Stan: Come on broham. You can tell me. If you ask me, Bijou is quite the babe. Those cute bows she wears, the cute face, her cute French accent. How could a ham restraint all of that?

Hamtaro: Uhh...well...

Stan: Wait! Then again, Bijou is not the only ham chick that's a catch.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Stan: Let's not forget about Pashy Babe.

Hamtaro: You mean Pashmina?

Stan: Well yeah. She is the like sweetest girl ever and that pink scarf she wears just adds to her cuteness. No wonder Dexter and Howdy fight each other for her.

Hamtaro: Umm...Stan?

Stan: Pashmina may be just as much of a catch as Bijou. (worried) Aw man! How does one choose between the two of them?

Hamtaro: Uhh...Stan?

Stan: (more worried) Those two are not even the only ones. There's Lapis, her sister Lazuli, Flora...

Hamtaro: Stan?

Stan: (frantic) Not to mention all the other cute ham girls in the world right now. HOW DOES ONE CHOOSE?

Hamtaro: (shouts) STAN?

Stan: Wah! Oh. (sweat drop) Sorry Hamtaro. Guess I went a little overboard there.

Hamtaro: It's ok, Stan.

Stan: Umm...by the way, what were we talking about again?

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) Don't worry about it. It was nothing important.

 **End**


	3. How to Make a Move

**Story 2:**

 **How to make a move?**

Outside in the park, some of the ham hams were having fun. Bijou and Pashmina were talking to each other about...regular girl stuff. But what they didn't know was that behind a bush from a distance, Stan and Hamtaro were watching them.

Stan: There they are. Bijou and Pashmina. And no sign of my sister.

Hamtaro: Stan, I don't feel comfortable about this.

Stan: Come on. Where's that courage of yours?

Hamtaro: What are we even doing here watching those two?

Stan: Today, I will teach you the best way of getting a girl.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Stan: Come on. We're both single hams. They're both single hams.

Hamtaro: (confused) What are you getting at?

Stan: *sign* Seriously Red? You really need to know more about girls.

Stan then looked at both Bijou and Pashmina. He looked closer at Pashmina.

Stan: Okay. To be fair, I'll flirt with just one of them. So be grateful that I don't take both of them.

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) Uhhh...thanks?

Stan: I'll choose Pashmina to flirt with. Better take notes, pal.

Hamtaro gets out a note pad and a small pencil.

Hamtaro: Okay.

So put on his cool composure and walked to Bijou and Pashmina.

Stan: Hello ladies!

Bijou: Hello Stan.

Pashmina: Hey Stan. What's up?

Stan: Uhh...nothing. Just wanted to see how you two were doing.

Hamtaro started to take notes and writes them down.

Hamtaro: (writes down) Ask how they are doing.

Stan then sat down next to Pashmina.

Stan: Huh. Pashmina. You are looking beautiful today.

Pashmina: (blushes) Uhh...thanks.

Stan: Then again, you always look beautiful.

Pashmina: (blushes even more) Stan...you making me blush.

Stan: What? I'm just telling you the true.

Pashmina: Heehee! I bet you tell say that to every girl ham.

Stan: Maybe. But I really only say it to the ones I really like. Like you.

Pashmina giggled more and blushed. Stan thought he was in the clear with Pashmina.

Hamtaro: (writes it down) Tell girl she looks beautiful.

Stan: (thoughts) Oh yeah! This is going so well. (talks) So Pashmina, how about you and I...

Before Stan could ask Pashmina out, Sandy was right behind him. Not too happy.

Sandy: (scary-like) Staaaaaannnnn.

Stan: (scared) GAH! SANDY! He...hey sis!

Sandy: Don't "Hey sis!" me. I know what you are really up to.

Stan: Sis. It's not what you...

Sandy: Yeah right. Come here, lover boy.

Sandy then grabbed Stan and dragged him away.

Stan: Awww...come on sis. Why you always got to be like that?

Sandy: It's to keep you in line.

So Stan got dragged away from the area. Hamtaro still rights the stuff down.

Hamtaro: (writes down) Get dragged by girl.

Pashmina: Poor Stan.

Bijou: I'm sure he will be fine.

Pashmina: Yeah. I'm going to check on Penelope. See you later, Bijou.

Bijou: See ya!

Pashmina left Bijou to sit by herself alone.

Hamtaro: Huh. I...guess I'll just talk to Bijou.

Hamtaro walks over to talk to Bijou.

Bijou: Hamtaro! Hello.

Hamtaro: Hey Bijou! You look cute today.

Bijou stopped for a moment and he face went red.

Bijou:(blushes) Y...y...you think I'm cute?

Hamtaro: Well, yeah.

Bijou was overwhelmed with joy and also didn't know how to react to Hamtaro's comment. All she really does was giggled.

Hamtaro: Bijou, are you okay?

Bijou: (still red) Yes. I'm fine. Heehee! I need to go. Heehee!

Bijou just ran off still giggling and red face. Hamtaro, as always was totally confused and didn't get why she was acting like that.

Hamtaro: Heke? That was weird for her to act like that.

Later, everyone went back to the clubhouse. Stan was still down, not to happy about what happen earlier. Hamtaro was with him too.

Stan: Ugh! I can't believe my sister. I was SO close to asking Pashy out.

Hamtaro: Better luck next time.

Stan: Yeah. I guess you're right. So what did you do?

Hamtaro: Funny thing. I went over to Bijou and I told her that she was cute. Next thing you know, she started giggling and acting weird and just ran off.

Stan: (shocked) Seriously? She giggled?

Hamtaro: Yeah. Also, her face was kind of red. I hope she doesn't have a cold or anything.

Stan: (head down) Hamtaro, you really have no idea on how girls are, do you?

Hamtaro: Heke? What do you mean?

Stan: Forget it. You will have to figure it out on your own.

Hamtaro still didn't get what Stan means. Seriously. How can Hamtaro NOT get the Bijou "likes" him. Oh well. Maybe one day he will realize it.

 **End**


	4. A Day in Funland

**Story 3: A day in Funland**

 **(Some of this will be based on the game, Ham Ham Heartbreak.)**

Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, Stan, Sandy, Dexter, Howdy, Maxwell, and Penelope all decided to spend the day in the Funland Amusement Park. All of them had major fun going on rides and trying the delicious fair food. The hams have just finishing riding the space coaster.

Bijou: That was so much fun. Right guys?

Hamtaro: (queasy) It was still a bit much.

Stan: At least it wasn't on the fritz like the last time.

Sandy: Yeah! I swear, Stan and I were on that for like, an hundred extra time.

Maxwell: Well be thankful that's long over now.

Pashmina: So, what should we go on next?

Sandy: (cheery) How about the teacups?

Maxwell: (ill-like) The twirlie teacups? I...don't think I want to go through that again.

Boss: Well, let's go around the park and find something to do.

Penelope: Ookwee!

So the hams go off and walk around the park to find a new ride to check out. Then they all had their eyes on this new attraction. The Tunnel of Love. Seemed like a lot of couples came out their all lovey-dovey.

Hamtaro: What's that?

Maxwell: Looks like a tunnel of love.

Stan: Well that explains all the couples coming out from there.

Boss: (thoughts) A tunnel of love? Maybe if I go in with Bijou...

Boss started daydreaming about Bijou going gaga over him.

Bijou: Oh Boss. You are so cool. The coolest ever.

Boss: Hehe! Glad that you think so babe.

The thoughts made Boss's face go red. He was also chuckling weird. While that was happening, Stan pulled Hamtaro in to talk to him.

Stan: Hamtaro. This is the perfect chance to get the moves on the girls.

Hamtaro: Umm...what do you mean?

Stan: It's called the tunnel of love. Any girls will be on one us like crazy if we go in with them.

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) Uhh...I don't really get what you mean, Stan?

Stan: (sigh) I don't really know what get pass your head sometimes.

Boss was putting all his courage in to try to ask Bijou to go in with him.

Boss: (thoughts) This is it. I'm going to ask Bijou to...

Before Boss could ask Bijou, turns outs she decides to walk to Hamtaro and ask him.

Bijou: (blushes) So Hamtaro, do you think...you and I...can go together?

Hamtaro: Sure. It sounds like fun.

Bijou jumped for joy that Hamtaro said sure. Boss on the other hand, he was petrified and fell to the ground in despair.

Boss: (depressed) She went with Hamtaro...She wanted Hamtaro...

Hamtaro and Bijou got on one of the heart shaped boat and went into the tunnel.

Stan: (sigh) Guess that only leaves me with Pashy.

While Stan was about to ask Pashmina, Dexter and Howdy were arguing for Pashmina again because one of them wanted to ride with her.

Howdy: (angry) Pashmina should go with me.

Dexter: (angry) No. Pashmina should go with me.

Howdy: (angry) She's going with me.

Dexter: (angry) No. She's going with me.

The two then started wrestling each other and a dust cloud. The other hams were not amused, since this always happens. But they didn't know that the two fighting each other so much that they landed right on one of the boats.

Dexter and Howdy: Gah! What the..

The boat started going to the tunnel with Dexter and Howdy with it.

Dexter and Howdy: Wait! Hold on! We don't want to go with each other.

It was too late for them. They were in for the ride and had to go with each other.

Stan: Well I guess that takes care of those two. Now to ask Pashy baby on the ride of her life.

Stan was about to make his moves on Pashmina, but Sandy got in his way.

Sandy: Like, don't even think about it Stan.

Stan: Think about what?

Sandy: Don't play dumb. You were going to try to woo Pashmina with the tunnel.

Stan: So what if I am? It's no big deal.

Sandy: I'm warning you, Stan.

Stan: (unamused) Pssshhh...

Stan passed his sister and tried to get to Pashmina. But Sandy used her ribbon to try to grab Stan. Surprisingly, Stan grabbed the ribbon, himself.

Stan: Not today Sis!

Sandy: Stan! Let go.

Stan: No. You let go.

Stan and Sandy were arguing and pull each other with the ribbon. Stan then one strong pull and lift his sister his sister towards him. Sandy bumped into Stan and the two fell onto one of the boats. Then the boat went into the tunnel.

Stan: Gah! The boat.

Sandy: We're going into the tunnel.

Stan and Sandy: (shouting) OH COME ON!

Pashmina: Aww! That's sweet! Stan and Sandy are going in together because they love each other as brother and sister.

Penelope: Ookwee.

Pashmina: Well, the two of us are like sisters. So I think it won't be a problem if we go in together, right Penelope?

Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee!

Pashmina and Penelope also decided to get on a boat and went into the tunnel. Inside the tunnel of love was the usual cheesy lovey dovey stuff. Hamster cupids, hearts, singing animatronics. The usual stuff. The first boat going through was Hamtaro and Bijou's. Bijou was enjoying it.

Bijou: Isn't this fun, Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: (nervously) It kinda is.

Bijou: (thoughts) He seems a little nervous. I bet he's a little embarrassed. Heehee! He's so cute like that.

Bijou then leaned her head next to Hamtaro's for the rest of the ride. The boat behind was Dexter and Howdy's boat. The two of them were very unhappy. They had their arms crossed and face opposite directions.

Dexter: We never speak of this.

Howdy: No. Never.

Behind their boat was the just as unhappy brother and sister boat of Stan and Sandy who were still arguing.

Sandy: This is like, your fault Stan.

Stan: Don't blame me, Ms. Ribbon-Grabber.

Sandy: (sigh) I wanted to go with Maxwell. It would have made the two us a perfect couple.

Stan: You weren't on the top of my list either sis. I was THIS close to going with Pashy.

Sandy: Maybe in your dreams.

Stan: You sure you don't mean yours and Maxwell's?

Sandy: (angry) Alright! That's it.

Sandy and Stan then started to go at it again. Seems that they were arguing more than Dexter and Howdy were. The next boat to pass by was Pashmina and Penelope boat. The two admired all the decorations in the tunnel.

Pashmina: Wow! I love all the colors here.

Penelope: Ookwee!

Pashmina: I hope one day, I can come here again with some hamboy that I really like.

Penelope: Ookwee!

Behind their boat was one more boat. On the boat, were Maxwell and Boss. Boss was moping, while Maxwell just sat awkward about the situation.

Maxwell: You know, I really wanted to go with Sandy. No offense, Boss.

Boss: (whines) Uhhhh...Why didn't Bijou go with me? WHY? WHY?

Maxwell felt even more awkward with this. After a while, everyone got off the ride. Stan was bit tired from fighting his sister again. Hamtaro was with him.

Stan: Ugh! Sis ruined my chances again. Also she's not too happy that she didn't get to go with Max.

Hamtaro: Sounds like you had a rough day.

Stan: So, how did things work out for you?

Hamtaro: Well I felt weird about the whole ride at first, but I began to like it. Bijou must have felt weird too. Her face was red the whole time and she leaned her head next to mine.

Stan: (shocked) She...WHAT?

Hamtaro: Yeah! But I really don't get why.

Stan: (sign) Hamtaro, buddy. You really need to start understanding girls.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Once again, Hamtaro proves that he doesn't get that Bijou "likes" him.

 **End**


	5. I spy

**Story 4: I Spy**

It was the middle of the day. It was Hamtaro, Stan, Maxwell, and Oxnard sitting on top of a tree looking at the park and drinking some juice boxes. The four boys decided to play some I spy.

Oxnard: Okay. I spy with my eye, something green.

Stan: (bored) Is it the leaves on the trees? Again?

Oxnard: Yes. That's correct.

Hamtaro: Okay. My turn. I spy with my eye, something bright.

Maxwell: Is it the sun?

Hamtaro: Right. Good guess.

Maxwell: A good guess had nothing to do with it.

Stan: Uggggh! This is getting boring. Why play "I spy" when the answers are so obvious.

Hamtaro: Come on Stan. It's still fun.

Oxnard: Yeah! It's your turn. Make it a good one.

Stan: Fine. I spy with my eye...

At that moment, Stan spotted some of the girl hams.

Stan:...a couple of ham girls walking by. A small yellow one, four that are quite fine, and a girl with tiger stripes, just like mine.

Hamtaro: This one sounds tough. Okay, let's see...

Stan: Hamtaro, it's my the girls.

Hamtaro: Well I know it is now that you just gave out the answer.

Stan: No no. My mean, Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, Penelope, Lapis, and Lazuli are over there.

Stan then pointed and Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Oxnard looked and notice the girls. It looks like they were going somewhere.

Maxwell: Huh. It is them.

Oxnard: I wonder where they are heading to.

Stan: Come on. Let's go see what's up?

The boys got down from the tree and all walked over to the girls to say hi.

Stan: Hello ladies...and sis.

Sandy: Stan! Hey bro! Hamtaro. Oxnard. (blushes) Heehee...Maxwell.

Maxwell: (blushes) Hey Sandy.

Stan: (rolls eyes) Get a room you two.

Hamtaro: Where are you girls heading?

Bijou: Nowhere special.

Lapis: Just somewhere to talk.

Lazuli: You know, girl talk.

Pashmina: With just us girl.

Penelope: Ookwee.

Hamtaro, Stan, Oxnard, and Maxwell: Girl Talk?

Sandy: Yeah. Now we got to go. So don't wait up.

The girls then walked away saying goodbye to the boys.

Stan: Hmm...girl talk, huh?

Hamtaro: What's up Stan?

Maxwell: What's on your mind?

Stan: Hey guys! I say we spy on the girls.

Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Oxnard: WHAT?!

Stan: Come on. Don't you guys what to know what the girls want to talk about?

Hamtaro: Uhh...well...won't they be mad if they find out?

Stan: Not if we stay quite.

Oxnard: I'm really hungry. So you can count me out.

Maxwell: Me too. I REALLY don't want to get in trouble with Sandy.

Stan: Whipped.

Maxwell: (red-faced) I am not whipped. Hmpt!

Just like that, Maxwell left and so did Oxnard a few seconds afterwords. Hamtaro was still there.

Stan: Hamtaro. I knew I could count on you to join me.

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) I still don't feel to comfortable about this.

Stan: Come on. We will be fine. Now let's move.

Hamtaro: O...kay...

So Hamtaro and Stan ran to catch up with the girls. They spot them talking on a bench in the park. The two decide to hide inside a bush.

Stan: (whispers) Remember, stay quite.

Hamtaro: (whispers) Right.

The boys stop talking and started listening to what the girls were talking about.

Sandy: I'm telling you. Sometimes, my brother can be too much. He can really be a problem sometimes.

Lapis: He can be a bit...much.

Pashmina: Come on. Stan is not that bad. In fact...he's actually kinda...

Sandy: DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT.

Pashmina: Don't say what?

Stan, from the bushes, really freaked out because he really wanted to know what Pashmina was about to say.

Stan: (frantic) Kinda what? KINDA WHAT? I NEED TO KNOW!

Hamtaro: (covers Stan's mouth) Stan! Be quite!

Sandy: Trust me, girlfriend. Stan's the last guy you want to fall for. Better you figure that out now that later.

Stan: (angry) Thanks a lot, sis.

Pashmina: Well we can't all be lucky like you Sandy. You already have a boy. The rest of us don't even don't.

Sandy: (blushes) Ri..right. Guess you have me there.

Bijou: How have things been with you and Maxwelll?

Sandy: Great. He can be a little shy sometimes, but that what makes him so sweet.

Other girls: Awwwwww.

Penelope: Ookwee.

Stan: Gag me with a spoon.

Hamtaro: Stan! Shhhhh!

Sandy: Anyway Pashmina. How about Dexter or Howdy? I pretty sure you know those two like you by now.

Pashmina: (sigh) That's the problem. They always fight with each other. It can get really annoying. If I were to choose one of them, then the other would just be mad about it. The fighting would never end. That...and I don't really have any real feelings for either of them.

Bijou: So is that a no to both of them.

Pashmina: I don't really want to hurt their feelings. But the answer is yes.

Hamtaro and Stan: (quietly) Ouch...

Hamtaro: Those poor guys...

Stan: Better keep that to ourselves. It would destroy them if they found out.

Hamtaro: Agreed.

Stan: (thoughts) I just bank that for now.

Lazuli: So, is there anyone you like, Bijou?

Bijou: (shocked) What?

Lapis: Don't you like any of the boys?

Hamtaro: (quietly) Heke?

Stan: (quietly) Well this could be interesting.

Bijou's face went completely red.

Bijou: Wh...wh...why do you ask that?

Lapis: Come on. We're curious.

Lazuli: Really curious.

Pashmina: I've curious for a while too.

Penelope: Ookwee.

Bijou: No...no one really.

Sandy: Hmm...your red face says otherwise.

Bijou:...

Sandy: Bijou, if you like someone, you can trust us.

Bijou: Well...

Stan: Okay. Let's listen up.

Stan leaned in closer to he what Bijou had to say, but Hamtaro didn't. Hamtaro heart started racing and beating faster and faster.

Bijou: You see...

Before they could here the answer, Hamtaro pulled Stan away for the bushes.

Stan: Woah!

Hamtaro carried Stan to a far enough area from the girls. After that, he put down Stan, who wasn't too happy.

Stan: Dude, she was about to say something.

Hamtaro: This was a bad idea.

Stan: But Bijou may have a said who she likes.

Hamtaro: It doesn't really matter. We were not suppose to here that.

Stan: But she could have say anyone. It could have been me. It could have been Boss. It could have been...

Stan then realized why Hamtaro pulled him away.

Stan: Oh...I get it now.

Hamtaro:...

Stan: You were worried she might have said your name.

Hamtaro: Yeah.

Stan: Well, what's wrong with that? What's wrong if Bijou likes you? I mean you like her, right?

Hamtaro: I...don't know. I don't know how I feel. Bijou is one of the nicest girl ever, but still...

Stan: It's about Boss, is it?

Hamtaro: You know Boss likes her. I don't want to seem like the friend that takes her away from him. I can't be that.

Stan: Hey Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Yeah?

Stan: You're overthinking things. You should see where things go first and then decide what to do afterwords. You can worry about what comes afterwords later.

Hamtaro: Okay. Thanks.

Stan: No problem. If Bijou has to like one of us, them I'm...okay with it being you.

Hamtaro: That's pretty big of you to say.

Stan: Yeah well, don't get you to it. I'm just going to have to work harder for Pashmina. I'm pretty sure my chances are better than Howdy and Dexter now.

Hamtaro: Just remember not to tell them that.

Stan: Right.

Hamtaro and Stan decided to head back to the tree they were previously on. Oxnard and Maxwell were with them again. The sun was about to set.

Maxwell: So, did you guys REALLY spied on the girls.

Stan: Yeah. But they didn't really say anything special.

Hamtaro: Just girl talk, like they said.

Oxnard: So, nothing important?

Stan: Nope. But Maxwell, your good with you relationship with sis. Just work on that shyness. The last thing I want is a shy future brother-in-law.

Maxwell: (blushes) Future brother-in-law?

Stan: It's going to happen sooner or later, right?

Hamtaro: (chuckling) Stan's right you know.

Oxnard: You don't want to keep Sandy waiting too long. It was the same for me and Pepper.

Maxwell: (blushese) Ri...right.

Stan: Alright. Let's get back to our game of "I spy".

Hamtaro: Sounds great. Okay. I spy...

 **End**


	6. Skateboard Lessons

**Story 5: Skateboard Lesson.**

On a nice and sunny day, the ham hams decide to spend some time outside. Stan had some fun doing some tricks on his skate board. Everyone else was watching him.

Stan: (doing a kick flip) YEAH! WOOHOO!

Hamtaro: So awesome!

Sandy: Well it is Stan. Not many hams skate as good as my brother does.

Bijou: I'll say. He's so impressive with his skills.

Boss: Gah! You know, I can be just as good as Stan, Bijou.

Dexter: Boss, you seem a bit jealous. You would probably just fall to the ground trying.

Howdy: Heh! Heh! I reckon that would happen too.

Boss: (angry) Well, what do you two know?

Howdy: We're just saying.

Dexter: Yeah. You don't have to be so offended.

Pashmina: Wow! Stan is so awesome.

Hearing Pashmina say that about Stan made Howdy and Dexter freak out.

Dexter: You know I can be just as good as him.

Howdy: I'm twice as good as he is.

Pashmina giggled knowing that is wasn't the true. Stan stay focus doing a couple more tricks and keep stuff in his head. Well, he was also focusing on something else.

Stan: (thoughts) Oh yeah! I'm so awesome. I bet the girls are totally digging me. Heh heh!

After one more kick flip, Stan stopped and turned over to the others.

Cappy: That was so awesome, Stan.

Stan: Thanks Caps!

Oxnard: You really rock with that board of yours.

Boss, Dexter, and Howdy: (unimpressed) Pssh! It was okay.

Stan: Sounds like you guys are a little jel.

Boss, Dexter, and Howdy: We are not...jel.

Stan: You know skateboarding is not that hard. Heck, I bet I can teach anyone pretty easy.

Pashmina: Really?

Howdy: Sounds like mighty big talk.

Stan: It's not big talk. I really can teach anyone. It's a good bet I can.

Sandy: Really? Okay Stan, how about you, like teach one of us?

Stan: Hmm...alright. But I get to choose who to teach.

Sandy: Sounds far.

Stan: Now, who to choose?

While Stan looked at everyone, some thoughts went into Boss, Dexter, and Howdy.

Boss: (thoughts) if he teaches me, I can impressed Bijou.

Dexter: (thoughts) Pashmina would love it if I knew how to skate.

Howdy: (thoughts) If he does reckon he can teach anyone, then I can outclass him soon.

Stan: I choose...Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: (surprised) Me?

Boss, Dexter, and Howdy: Him?

Stan: Yeah you Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Umm...why me?

Stan: I'm cool with you. So I don't mind teaching you the basic. (walks over to whispers to Hamtaro) Plus, I don't trust Bossman, Dex, or How . That and those three may need miracle workers.

Hamtaro: Well, I always did want to learn how to skateboard like you. Okay.

Stan: Great! First I need to get you my extra board.

So Stan got his second board from the clubhouse and placed it next to Hamtaro. The other hams were still with them.

Stan: Okay, first pull you leg on the board.

Hamtaro: Alright.

Hamtaro put his right leg on the board. He was a little wobbly.

Hamtaro: Woa...woah!

Stan: Easy pal. Okay, put your second leg up.

Hamtaro put his second leg onto the board, but the board quickly rolled away and Hamtaro fell on the floor.

Hamtaro: Ouch!

Stan: You okay man?

Hamtaro: Yeah, I'm fine.

Boss: Haha! Looks like Hamtaro needs to work on his balance.

Bijou: Don't be rude, Boss.

Boss: Gah! I'm...I'm sorry.

Stan: Come on pal. Get back on it.

Hamtaro nodded his head and got back on the board. He was still having problems keeping his balance. Once again he fell of the board, but also launching the board...in Boss's direction.

Hamtaro: Boss! Look out!

The board hit Boss in...well...the low spot that shouldn't be hit. Boss was lying down on the ground in pain.

Stan: Ooooooh. Right in the chestnuts.

Boss: Ga...ga...GAH!

Bijou: BOSS!

Cappy: Are you okay?

Boss: I...I...I'm fine. Just...peachy.

Hamtaro: Sorry Boss.

Hamtaro then retrieved his board again after the hit at Boss's low area.

Hamtaro: Okay. I can do this.

Hamtaro took a deep breath and got back on the board. This time, he was able to keep his balance.

Hamtaro: Hey. I'm still on. Yes!

Stan: Don't get cocky just yet. Now I'm going to show you some of the basic moves.

Hamtaro: Okay Stan.

So Stan began teaching Hamtaro some basic moves. He showed him how to turn, brake, and how to do a kick flip. He also taught Hamtaro how to perform a handstand on his board. After an hour of learning the moves.

Stan: Not bad. Not bad. A little more practice and you can almost as good as me.

Hamtaro: Really? Thanks Stan!

Stan: I said "almost". But I still got to admit. You're a fast learner.

Bijou: Hamtaro is so awesome. It's no wonder he pick it up so fast.

Boss: (depressed) You know I can pick up fast too, Bijou.

At that moment, they were hearing some rumbling in the bushes.

Penelope: Ookwee?

Pashmina: What's that I'm hearing?

Oxnard: Sounds like it's coming from the bushes.

At the moment five angry chicks came out of the bushes. It was none other than the Chickie Chicks.

Hamtaro: (shocked) It's the Chickie Chicks.

Stan: What are THEY doing here?

Hamtaro: You don't think we are on their turf, do you?

Stan: No way. This part of the park belongs to everyone. They don't own it.

The chickie chicks then started to chase Hamtaro and Stan's friends.

Ham Hams: WAAAHHHHH!

Hamtaro: Hey! Leave friends our friends alone.

Mad, Hamtaro got on his board and dash toward the five chicks.

Stan: Well he can't just do this by himself.

Stan got on his board and forward Hamtaro.

Stan: Hamtaro! We need to distract them from the others.

Hamtaro: Okay!

Stan goes left and Hamtaro goes right and they circle the chickie chicks. Doing this, they were able to keep them from the other ham hams.

Hamtaro: Hey you dumb chickies! (makes faces) NAAAAAAAA!

Stan: Try to catch us if you can.

The chickie chicks all started to get mad and charged at Hamtaro and Stan.

Hamtaro and Stan: Uh oh!

They both try to get away from them by going faster and faster. They were able to keep their distance from them, but this was only going to work for so long.

Stan: We need something to stop these guys. Otherwise they're just gonna keep chasing us.

Hamtaro: I think I got an idea.

Hamtaro then skates to the other ham hams. Leaving Stan to handle the chicks by himself.

Stan: He...Hey! Don't ditch me dude.

Hamtaro stop to where the others are.

Hamtaro: Do any of you guys have something to hold these guys down?

Panda: I have some rope.

Hamtaro: Perfect!

Hamtaro grabbed the rope and skated back to help Stan.

Hamtaro: STAN!

Stan: Bout time you get back.

Hamtaro: Here. (throws one of the side of the rope) Let's use this rope to hold them down.

Stan: Great idea.

Hamtaro and Stan got in front of the chickie chicks and pull the rope and let all five of them trip over it. After they trip and fall, Hamtaro and Stan then went to opposite directions and circle around and around the chickie chicks wrapping them with the rope. After a few circles, Hamtaro and Stan tied a knot, securing the chicks.

Stan: There. That's should hold them.

The chickie chicks were angry, but the rope still holds them down.

Stan: Haha! That's what you get.

Hamtaro: Yeah! Never mess with us or our friends ever again.

Stan and Hamtaro then skated away from the chicks going back to the others. The chicks were still ticked off but will still not able to get off. So all they could do was sigh. Meanwhile, with the ham hams, they all decided to go back to the clubhouse.

Bijou: Wow! You guys were so amazing.

Boss: I'll say. You taught those chickie chicks a lesson.

Stan: Thanks Bijou baby and Bossman. It's was no biggie.

Hamtaro: Are you kidding. I was skating just like a pro and it's only my first day.

Stan: Hold on. I still need to grade you.

Stan puts on some glasses and gets out a clipboard and pen.

Stan: Okay. Balance: A. Speed: A. Control and Steering: A. Beginning Basics: D.

Hamtaro: Wha...An D?

Stan: Well you did do pretty poorly in the beginning of the lesson. That and you did hit Boss in his privates with your board.

Hamtaro: Oh...hehehe...right.

Boss: Don't remind me.

Stan: Don't sweat it. You still have a B as an average. That's good.

Stan took off the glasses and got on his board again.

Stan: Well, see ya. Keep practicing man.

Stan then left the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: An D in Beginning Basics? There is just no pleasing him.

Sandy: Well he's firm, but fair.

Oxnard: You did hit Boss pretty hard.

Boss: Again, DON'T remind me.

The other ham hams laughed a bit.

 **The End**


	7. Broham to Broham 2

**Story 6: Broham to Broham 2**

Hamtaro and Stan were hanging out in the clubhouse again. Stan wanted to talk to Hamtaro about something.

Stan: Yo Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Stan! How's it going?

Stan: Pretty good. I just wanted to ask you something broham to broham.

Hamtaro: Umm...okay? (thoughts) What's he want to talk about this time?

Stan: It's about the girls.

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) Of course it is.

Stan: Come on. This is important.

Hamtaro: Okay. What about them?

Stan: Well...what do you think they think about me?

Hamtaro: What do you mean?

Stan: I mean I know I'm awesome and everyone, but what do they think of me?

Hamtaro: Heke? Why are you concern about that?

Stan: It's just that my sister hangs out with them all the time. Odds are she tells them all the negative stuff about me.

Hamtaro: So it bothers you?

Stan: Well yeah. I mean my more than just a guy who flirts with every girl he sees. Heck, I don't even flirt with EVERY girl.

Hamtaro: Stan, your sister knows you're a great guy. I know you're a great guy. I'm pretty sure Sandy wouldn't say anything that bad about you.

Stan: Guess you're right. I mean it's not like I say bad thing about her. Did I ever tell you Sandy was afraid of windmills.

Hamtaro: Haha! Really?

Stan: She thought they were blades of doom. She still shakes sometimes. Don't tell her I said that?

Hamtaro: Okay. Anyway Stan, you shouldn't sweat it. I'm sure everyone likes you. Not just the girls, but the other ham hams as well. I know you're a great guy and so do they.

Stan: Hmm. Hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks man.

Hamtaro: Hey what are brohams for?

As the two smiled at each other, Stan happens to notice Bijou, Pashmina, and the other girl hams coming from the door.

Stan: Hey! There are the girls. Since I'm such a great guy, I might as well let them know that. See ya pal.

Stan then dashes over to the girls shouting out "Hey Ladies! Want to get to know a great guy?"

Hamtaro: (sweat drops) That's Stan for ya.

The End


	8. Stan's Tips on Girls

**Story 7: Stan's Tip on Girls.**

Stan and Hamtaro were outside and Stan wanted to talk to Hamtaro about some things.

Stan: Alright Hamtaro! Now that it just the two of us. It's time that I tell you to something important.

Hamtaro: Heke? Important?

Stan: Yes. Like, super important.

Hamtaro: (thoughts) Stan looks serious. I wonder what it is?

Stan: Today. I am gonna give you...the tips on how to get a girl.

Hamtaro then falls to the ground after hearing that.

Hamtaro: Really Stan? That's the important thing?

Stan: Hey come on! I'm serious.

Hamtaro: What do you mean by that?

Stan: Think about it. We are both pretty cool, handsome hams. Yet neither of us have stendy girlfriends. Yet hams like Maxwell and Oxnard do have girlfriends. Doesn't that make you feel weird.

Hamtaro: Hmm...not really. I'm happy for those two.

Stan: Still...it would be a good thing for hams like us to have someone. But now, let me give you the tips.

Tip 1: Observe the girl.

Stan: Tip #1: You should observe what the girl looks like. Check out all of her features. From her heads to her toes. That's how you can tell she is a cutie. That's outer beauty for you.

Hamtaro: Isn't outer beauty only skin deep? What should matter is what the person is like in the inside.

Stan: True. But you don't want to end up a girl that's hard to look at.

Hamtaro: Fair enough.

Stan: Okay. With that said, that leads us to my next tip.

Tip 2: Inner beauty.

Stan: Tip #2: You should know a girls inner beauty and see what they are like. The best girls to go for are the ones that are caring, sweet, sensative, and sincere.

Hamtaro: Like Bijou or Pashmina?

Stan: Exactly pal. Actually, those two are an example of a double package. Both inner and outer beauty. *sigh* Their both are like, so awesome and hot. They are differently both on the top of my list. Don't you agree?

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) Ah ha ha ha...yeah.

Tip 3: Eyes.

Stan: Tip #3 is a simple one. Eye contact.

Hamtaro: Eye contact?

Stan: Yes. Eye contact. You should always look at the eyes of a girl that you like. They say that the eyes are like the gateway into one's soul.

Hamtaro: Wow! That's really deep.

Stan: I know. It's true too. Looking at a spouse's eye is how you can tell what kind of person someone can be. And if you look at someone that right way and you feel a spark, that means the person may be meant for you.

Hamtaro: Is that really true?

Stan: I think so. It was like that for sis. So I don't see why it wouldn't be like that for anyone else.

Stan then grabbed Hamtaro wanted to take him somewhere.

Stan: Come with me.

Hamtaro: Umm...okay.

Stan then led Hamtaro to an opening near the clubhouse and Pashmina was by herself.

Hamtaro: Hey. There's Pashmina.

Stan: (lovestrucked) *sigh* Pashy baby. Such beauty and sweetness. What else could a ham want in a girl?

Hamtaro: (smirks) Hehehe! Seems like someone's smitten.

Stan: (blushes) Pashy's...alright. As far as most girls go.

At that moment, they both noticed Hamtaro and Stan noticed that Dexter and Howdy were with Pashmina. Both of them trying to woo her again. Stan wasn't too happy about that.

Stan: Dexter? Howdy?

From the distance where Dexter and Howdy were with Pashmina...

Dexter: Hello Pashmina. You look as beautiful as ever.

Howdy: Forget that. You look more beautiful with each and every pasting day.

Pashmina: (slightly blushes) Umm...thanks?

Stan and Hamtaro were watching from a distance. Stan's angry started to stir.

Stan: Grrrrrr...

Hamtaro: Uhhhhhh...Stan? Are you okay?

Stan: (angrily) HAMTARO! NEXT TIP!

Hamtaro: Wah! Why so angry?

Tip 4: Getting rid of the compatition.

Stan: Sometimes you are not the only one that likes a girl. When this happens, one of the best things to do is get rid of you compatititon.

Hamtaro: Get rid of? I hope you don't mean anything too serious.

Stan: Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything too bad to Howdy and Dexter. But I do know one way to get rid of them.

Hamtaro: How are you gonna do that?

Stan: (smirks) Hehe! One thing you got to know is one's weakness. In this case, Dexter and Howdy both have the same weakness. Each other.

Hamtaro: Heke?

Stan: Howdy and Dexter always fight with each other. Why do the two of them fight? That's because they both have the hots for Pashmina.

Hamtaro: Stan, you're not going to tell them about...you know what, are you?

Stan: No. No. But I will be a bit blunt with them. Come on.

Stan takes Hamtaro and goes to Dexter and Howdy, who are starting to argue with each other. But at least they had the decency to not argue in from of Pashmina.

Howdy: (angry) I tell you. Pashmina likes me more, Dexter.

Dexter: (angry) And I'm telling you, Howdy, Pashmina likes me more.

Howdy and Dexter: Grrr...

Stan: Fighting again?

Howdy and Dexter: Stan! Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: You guys just won't quit, will you?

Dexter: I'll quit when Howdy gives up and admits Pashmina is better with me.

Howdy: I agree with Dexter. Only instead of him, he has to admits Pashmina is better with me.

Stan: *sigh* Can I tell you guys something?

Hamtaro: (whispers to Stan) Stan!

Stan: (whispers back) Relax! I got this.

Stan then coughs to clear his throat.

Stan: If you both really like Pashmina, thenjust tell her.

Howdy and Dexter: Just tell her?

Stan: You guys can't fight over Pashmina forever. It's like, really crazy, stupid and it's starting to get on everyone nerves. INCLUDING Pashy.

Howdy and Dexter: *gulp*

Stan: So it will give all of us relief if you guys just "pull the band-aid" and get over over with.

Howdy: You...have a point Stan.

Dexter: I guess we can't fight each other for her forever.

Howdy: Guess we should ask Pashmina herself.

Stan: You should.

Dexter: Yeah! It's a good way to end this fued once and for all.

Howdy and Dexter then are about to walk over to Pashmina. But then Stan said some more things.

Stan: Then again...she can't like both of you. So that means each of you have a 50% chance of one of you getting with her. Even then, the other one doesn't really have a 100% chance. Odds are, she may not have feelings for either of you guys. If that's the case, then everything you two did up to this point was for nothing.

Howdy and Dexter: Wha...what?

Stan: The worst that could happen is that the two of you feel totally destroyed and unable to love again, because the only girl you guys actually like doesn't like either of you that way. But that can't be THAT big of a possibility, right? I think one of you guys will be fine. Maybe. Well, go on you two.

At that moment, both Dexter and Howdy looked super grim. They always knew that Pashmina could only like one of them, but never thought about Pashmina not liking neither of them. The two then started to walk away.

Stan: Where are you two going?

Dexter: (grim-looking) I...need to rethink some things.

Howdy: (grim-looking) Yeah...Me too.

Just like that, Dexter and Howdy left. Stan kinda to some laughing afterwords.

Stan: Hahaha! I thought that would work.

Hamtaro: Stan. Don't you think that was kinda cruel.

Stan: Hey. Sometimes, you have to be firm. Beside, what I said was true. Pashy can't like both of them. The two of them will have to deal with that sooner or later.

Hamtaro: That's true.

Stan: But odds are, they will still be competing with each other for her.

Hamtaro: Yeah. I don't think that will end anytime soon.

Stan: Anyway. Pashy Babe is by herself. Now's like, the time for me to do my thing and make sure she's not so...lonely.

Stan was about to go over to Pashmina. But then he realized someone was in front of her. It was his sister Sandy and she was not too happy. She happen to hear that last part about going to Pashmina.

Sandy: Staaaaannn...

Stan: GAH! SANDY!

Sandy: Still at it? Can't you ever stop?

Stan: Come on sis. I didn't do anything.

Sandy: You were about to go over to Pashmina and like, flirt with her again, were you?

Stan: Well...uhh...

Sandy: That's all I need to hear.

Sandy then, as usual, drags her brother away.

Stan: *sigh* You can't ever just let me be me, can you?

As Sandy dragged her brother, Hamtaro watch and a sweat mark dripped from his back.

Hamtaro: Tip 5: Sisters. Make sure you always watch for your sister. Otherwise, she will just drag you off like she usually does. Haha.

 **End**


	9. Staring Contest

**Story 8: Staring contest**

In the clubhouse was Maxwell, Cappy, Pashmina, and lastly, Hamtaro and Stan. Hamtaro and Stan were sitting on chairs and glaring seriously at each other. The two were having a staring contest. Maxwell, Cappy, and Pashmina have been watching them the whole time. At that moment, Bijou came in.

Bijou: Bonjour everyone!

Bijou was waiting for a respond, but no one answered. They were all too focus watching Hamtaro and Stan's staring contest. Bijou then walked over to them.

Bijou: What is going on with Hamtaro and Stan?

Pashmina: The two of them are having a staring contest.

Maxwell: They been at it for an impressive 15 minutes.

Cappy: Yeah! They both are REALLY focus on winning.

Bijou: Can I watch too?

Maxwell: Sure. (whispers) Just don't make them lose focus.

Bijou: (whispers) Okay.

So Hamtaro started more and more at each. Focusing only at each other and not blinking. Hamtaro then crossed his arms, still focused. Stan gives Hamtaro a slick smirk.

Hamtaro: I'm not gonna blink.

Stan: You're gonna blink.

Hamtaro: I'm not gonna blink.

Stan: You're gonna blink.

Hamtaro: I'm not gonna blink.

Stan: Dude. You like, totally gonna blink.

Hamtaro: No. YOU are totally gonna blink.

Stan and Hamtaro: Grrrrrr...

The two of them got closer and stare even more. Hamtaro's right eyes started to twitch.

Stan: (slicky) Is your eye getting a little tired, pal?

Hamtaro: N...now even.

Hamtaro started to noticed that Stan's eyes started to get teary.

Hamtaro: (teasing) Aww. Are you tearing up case you are about to lose or are you is your eyes just tired? Either way is okay with. Just blink already.

Stan: D...dream on. I'm not gonna lose, broham.

Hamtaro: Neither will I.

The two continue to glare at each other while the others continue to watch.

Bijou: Wow. The two of them are so serious.

Pashmina: It's cause they both really want to win.

Maxwell: It's their determination and willpower.

Cappy: Who's gonna win?

With both Hamtaro and Stan starting to look weary, it seemed like things were getting close to having a winner. But then at the moment, the door open and a loud horn sound was heard. It caused everyone in the room to jump and fall to the ground.

Hamtaro, Stan, Pashmina, Maxwell, Cappy, and Bijou: WAAAHHHH!

Turns out it was Howdy with a blow horn. Dexter was behind him.

Howdy: Hey ya'll! Like my new blow horn?

Dexter: I told you Howdy. No one wants to hear you blast that thing in other ham's ears.

After that loud honk, everyone got back off from the ground while that was happening, Hamtaro and Stan lost focus and have stop staring at each other and have already blink.

Pashmina: Howdy. That wasn't nice.

Maxwell: You got us all by surprised.

Hamtaro: Including me and Stan.

Stan: Yeah! (Shocked look) WAIT! WHO WON?

Hamtaro: (Shocked) GAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WE LOST FOCUS ON EACH OTHER.

Stan: Max? Bijou? Pashy? Cappy?

Pashmina: Sorry. I was too surprised by the horn.

Bijou: Me too.

Cappy: The same for me.

Maxwell: Seems like your staring contest's winner is undecided.

Hearing that, Hamtaro and Stan went into shock and them had their heads down.

Howdy: Huh? What's up with those two?

Dexter: They are obviously upset about their contest ending. Not that it really matters. It is just a pointless contest anyway.

Howdy: Yeah. No point in whining about it. Heh heh!

Hamtaro and Stan then glared demonicly at Howdy and Dexter. This scared them a lot.

Hamtaro and Stan: (angrily) Deeeexter...Hooooowdy...

Howdy and Dexter: (scared) Gah!

Next thing you know, Hamtaro and Stan started to chase Howdy and Dexter around the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: (angry) Dexter! Howdy! You jerks!

Stan: (angry) You ruined our staring contest at the breaking point. We won't forgive you two so easy.

Howdy: Wah! Would it hurt if I said we were sorry?

Dexter: Why are you two chasing me for? Howdy was the one who blasted his blow horn.

Hamtaro: (angry) Don't think we didn't hear your "pointless contest" comment.

Stan: (angry) You two have no right to talk about pointless contests. That's why you are both are gonna get it.

Howdy and Dexter: WAAAAHHHH!

Hamtaro and Stan continue to chase Howdy and Dexter around the clubhouse. While the others watched.

Bijou: Seems like the staring contest...

Maxwell: Has turn into a "Who can catch Howdy and Dexter first" contest.

Pashmina: Heehee! This may not a be a staring contest...

Cappy: But it's funny to watch.

So the contest ending by switching to another a chase. It will not end well for Howdy and Dexter.

 **End**


End file.
